tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingersoll-Rand
) | foundation = 1871 | location = Incorporation: Hamilton, Bermuda; Operational and executive: Montvale, NJ, USA | key_people = Herbert L. Henkel, CEO Simon Ingersoll, Founder | industry = Diversified industrial manufacturing | products = | revenue = $10.547 billion USD (2005), up 12% from 2004 | EPS = $3.09 USD (2005), up 31% from 2004 | op. income = $1.361 billion USD (2005), up 22% from 2004 | op. margin = 12.9% | num_employees = 40,000 (2005) | homepage = http://www.ingersollrand.com/ }} Ingersoll-Rand is a diversified industrial firm founded in 1871. The Ingersoll-Rand name came into use in 1905 through the combination of Ingersoll-Sargeant Drill Company and Rand Drill Company. Ingersoll-Rand is part of the S&P 500 index, and one of the 13 companies in that index that is incorporated outside the U.S. Ingersoll-Rand is a global provider of products, services, and integrated solutions to industries as diverse as transportation, manufacturing, construction, and agriculture. Examples include refrigeration, biometric security systems, medium to large-scale air compressors, and compact vehicles for construction and movement of people and goods. Mining and construction support equipment (such as mobile diesel generators and compressors) is the primary field identified with the Ingersoll-Rand brand, but they also manufacture(d) many products under other brand names, including: * Bobcat - compact construction plant * Montabert - Rock breaking & crushing technology * Club Car - golf carts * Hussmann - refrigeration units * Kryptonite - locks * Schlage - locks * Falcon - locks * LCN - door closers * Von Duprin - exit devices * Thermo King Corporation - transport refrigeration units * Interflex * Normbau - door gear * Cisa * OMI (Officine Meccaniche Industriali srl) - a leading European provider of compressed-air treatment equipment History * In 1871, Simon Ingersoll founded Ingersoll Rock Drill Company. * In 1905 Ingersoll-Sargeant Drill Company merged with the Rand Drill Company to form Ingersoll-Rand. Ingersoll-Rand has largely grown by acquisition since that time. In October 2001 shareholders voted to move the company's incorporation to Bermuda to avoid U.S. corporate income taxes on products sold overseas. Moving the company on paper cost only $27,000 USD per year, with a tax savings estimated at $40 million USD. See tax haven. The company's executive offices were moved from Woodcliff Lake, New Jersey to neighboring Montvale, New Jersey in 2004. * In July of 2004, the Drilling Solutions business of Ingersoll-Rand was sold to Atlas Copco. * In May of 2007 the company announced it was looking into a sale or spin-off of its Bobcat, utility equipment, and attachments divisions. * In February of 2007, Swedish truck maker Volvo announced it has agreed to buy the road construction equipment division of Ingersoll-Rand for $1.3 billion in cash to expand its operations in the U.S. The road unit manufactures and sells asphalt paving equipment, compaction equipment, road milling machines and construction-related material handling equipment and generated net revenues of approximately $850 million for 2006. The sale includes manufacturing facilities in Pennsylvania, Germany, China and India, as well as 20 distribution and service facilities in the U.S. The business employs approximately 2,000 people worldwide. * On July 30, 2007, it was announced that the utility and attachment businesses had been sold to Doosan Infracore, part of the South Korean chaebol Doosan, for US$ 4.9 billion. [http://www.shareholder.com/ir/news/20070730-257076.cfm?ReleaseID=257076 Ingersoll-Rand to Sell its Bobcat, Utility Equipment and Attachments Business Units for $4.9 Billion], Ingersoll-Rand website, assessed July 31 2007. * On December 17, 2007, it was announced that I-R made an offer to purchase HVAC supplier Trane in a stock and cash transaction. If approved by Trane's stockholders, the unit will become a part of the Climate Control Technologies business but will be divided into commercial and residential business units, each reporting directly to the Chairman. ;With this divestiture, Ingersoll-Rand will be left with the Industrial Technologies, Climate Control Technologies, and Security Technologies sectors. This would complete the transformation from the diversified machinery label to a diversified industrial company. Businesses Ingersoll-Rand's portfolio of businesses are divided into three distinct sectors. *The Climate Control Technologies includes the brands of Hussmann, Koxka, Krack and Thermo-King. Hussmann, located in Bridgeton, MO, is a full-service commercial refrigeration case manufacturer. Hussman coolers and freezers can be found in most major grocery stores in the United States. Koxka, is a major commercial refrigeration firm for large and small scale food sectors in the European market. Krack services commercial, large commercial and industrial sectors with unit cooling from small walk-in boxes to full cold storage warehouses. Thermo-King, based in Bloomington, MN provides portable refrigeration solutions from mass-transit air-conditioning to sea container refrigeration. *The former Construction Technologies sector included the brands of Ingersoll-Rand and Montabert (Rock Hammers). Ingersoll-Rand branded product includes road development equipment such as pavers, rollers and compactors. This division was acquired by Volvo Construction Equipment on the 30th of April 2007. The Montabert brand is a French company providing rock crushers, pneumatic tools and rock drills. Additionally, the Ingersoll-Rand brand of Utility Equipment, such as portable light towers, generators, towable air compressors, material handlers, backhoes, excavators, wheeled loaders and forklifts fell into this category. Sold to Volvo in 2007. *The former Compact Vehicle Technologies sector managed the Bobcat and Club Car brands. Bobcat is the original skid-steer loader brand, but also builds compact equipment to work on tracks and now includes compact excavators, compaction equipment and various other applications. Club Car is primarily a manufacturer of golf carts and other compact transportation equipment. Bobcat and Club Car products are sold globally. The sale of Bobcat was announced in July of 2007, (deal closed on 30-NOV-2007) to Doosan Infracore of South Korea for $4.9 billion. This was the largest foreign acquisition ever made by a South Korean firm. Club Car will be picked transferred to Industrial Technologies division. *The Industrial Technologies sector is divided into two groups: Air Solutions and Productivity Solutions. The Productivity Solutions Group (ASG) is involved in tools, pumps, ergonomic lifting equipment, and hoists. The Air Solutions Group (ASG) involves the compressed air that powers these devices as well as air compressors, blowers and vacuum pumps for a variety of commercial, industrial and process applications. *The Security Technologies sector provides security and safety products ranging from mechanical locks to integrated enterprised electronic security solutions. Schlage lock has been a part of Ingersoll-Rand since 1974 and provides both residential and commercial mechanical and electronic locking solutions. Von Duprin is the original panic exit device company, with product being developed for quick and easy egress from buildings following the Iroquois theatre Fire in Chicago, Illinois. LCN door closers have been providing cast-iron quality door control products since 1877. Other brands in this sector include Falcon locks, Monarch exit devices, Dor-O-Matic door controls, Ives hinges and decorative hardware products, Dexter residential locks, Steelcraft doors, Locknetics electronic security products and electronic security integration services and products from Geoffrey, Electronic Technologies Corp. and Recognition Systems. *In 2007, the Security Technologies sector started to move the Falcon, Monarch and Dor-O-Matic brands into a new single brand of Falcon Door Hardware. The individual brands will lose their identity in 2008 and 2009. *In Europe the main brands for Security Technology sector are Interflex, Normbau, Randi, Cisa. n Germany the main brand for Security Technology sector is Interflex and Normbau. Interflex Datensysteme GmbH & Co. KG (founded by the entrepreneur Wilhelm Haller whose actual and primary concern was for the humanization of work), is a direct subsidiary of Ingersoll-Rand Security Technologies. Its German headquarters is in Stuttgart and was founded in 1976. Manufacturing and Production of security system devices and the Engineering center for R&D is located in Durchhausen which is approximately an hour drive from Stuttgart. "The Center for Excellence " in electronic hardware design and development is located in Durchhausen. The other important software development and design center for Interflex is located in Karlsruhe and Erlangen in Germany. It has various regional branches located throughout Germany, Switzerland and Austria. Interflex concentrates on design and development of security systems, security systems with bio-metric recognition, badge production, door locking electronic systems, integration of security systems, bio-metrics and time attendance recording. Its also European leader in software for Workforce Management, consulting for Workforce Productivity. In short personnel scheduling, production data recording (PDR), security electronics—hardware and software are company's core business segments. See also *Volvo Construction Equipment *Doosan Infracore *Bobcat References Wikipedia for base article (some non-relevant info removed) to build on with additional Construction plant related information. External links * Ingersoll-Rand Website * Interflex Website * IR Blues Category:Brands Category:Companies of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Compact Equipment Category:Paving machinery Category:Compressor manufacturers